


Your Body Is the Answer

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Consent Issues, Date Rape, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Gellert Grindelwald, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Size Kink, minor head injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald is a man who knows exactly what he needs.As an unmated omega his position is somewhat precarious.  Not everyone is willing to follow an omega even if they agree with what he has to say, and to date alphas are scarce among his followers.  It’s limiting, and Gellert has never been one to accept limits.He needs to secure his place, build his movement, and bring liberation to the world.  And for that, he needs an alpha.





	Your Body Is the Answer

Gellert Grindelwald is a man who knows exactly what he needs.

As an unmated omega his position is somewhat precarious.  Not everyone is willing to follow an omega even if they agree with what he has to say, and to date alphas are scarce among his followers.  It’s limiting, and Gellert has never been one to accept limits.

He needs to secure his place, build his movement, and bring liberation to the world.  And for that, he needs an alpha.

But he has standards.  If he’d been willing to take any alpha in a position of power it would have been easy, but he won’t have just any alpha willing to pin him down, no.  He wants someone intelligent and well placed, someone who’ll care for him and defend him, someone he can use to further his views. Any brutish alpha simply will not do for that.  He has a bloodline to protect after all, and a revolution to lead.

It’s quite the problem.  His political agenda will plateau until he has an alpha’s voice to champion it, and along with his ambitions his body grows more insistent with each heat.

It is a problem, until he hears about the American.

MACUSA’s Director of Magical Security, an alpha by the name of Percival Graves, is coming to Europe to meet with key members of the British Ministry.  His reputation precedes him. He is a wizard from an ancient bloodline, confident and powerful but refined as well, highly respected in the government and influential in wizarding society.  Everything about him makes Gellert  _ curious. _

It’s a simple matter of tugging the right strings to learn which pub this Director visits while in London, like a spider sensing vibrations in its web.  He will meet this man, this alpha, himself. Even if he does not solve Gellert’s  _ problem, _ it is worth the chance to size up a man of influence.

The pub is a posh, upscale place popular with politicians and complete with a band in the corner.  Gellert walks in as though he owns it, finds a seat at the bar, and looks around for this alpha he’s heard so much about.  

The moment Gellert sees him, he  _ knows.   _ Sitting on a barstool with his slicked back hair, knocking back a glass of whiskey with a fluid, practiced motion.  Gellert watches as he swallows, his adam's apple bobbing, gritting his teeth at the burn. Gellert wants to feel those teeth, glinting white in the low light, buried in the flesh of his shoulder.

His instincts scream the answer to his question, but Gellert is a careful man, a patient man, and he has been disappointed before.  So he makes himself obvious, playing himself up as the flirty omega without an escort - not enough to cause a scandal, but enough to cause a stir.  To be noticed.

And Graves does notice him.

It takes the better part of the evening, but Gellert catches him looking.  It's a quick flash, a half second of eye contact before Graves turns away, but it burns bright between them.

It’s all the opening Gellert needs.

He finds his way up to the bar, slipping in beside Graves and ducking his head down, biting his lip.  “Buy a man a drink?” he asks, flicking his eyes up to meet Graves’. He looks… overwhelmed. Surprised that a pretty young omega is standing so close to him perhaps, not expecting to be approached.  For a moment indecision flickers in his eyes, not an attractive quality in an alpha, but it’s replaced as soon as it came with a look that says  _ why the hell not. _  Gellert smiles.

Graves doesn’t ask what he wants, simply orders and guides him to a chair with a controlling hand on his upper arm.  Gellert feels on fire in his grip, leaning into it as his body cries out for more, and judging from the way Graves’ eyes go dark he feels it too.  He’s much too civilized to act on those urges of course, but as the night burns on Gellert long to make Graves act on those instincts.

After that he makes himself a regular at the pub, always happening to share a drink with Graves, and by the end of the week he’s decided.

Gellert stops taking his suppressants.  He doesn’t use his scent blocking soap or cologne, and he throws himself into potion making in earnest.  The potions he needs are complex, requiring a month of strict brewing conditions, but he's been waiting for this - everything is already in place, and it's a fairly simple matter to add the last ingredients and bring them to potency.  He has one for himself, which will work slowly over the course of the night to sweeten his pheromones, leaving him irresistible, ripe, and just on the cusp of heat. And he has one to put in Graves’ drink, which will erode all that stubborn self control and bring his alpha instincts to the surface.

When he returns to the pub, crowded and noisy on a Friday night, Graves is already there.  Gellert falls in next to him at the bar and Graves turns towards him, eyes raking down his figure appreciatively.  “There you are,” he says, voice as dark as the whisky he drinks.

Gellert can’t help but smirk, a thrill running through him to be the subject of that gaze.  He almost wonders if he even needs the potion he’s brought, but well - why take the chance?

It’s all too easy to upend the phial into his drink when he leans in close, one hand on Graves’ solid chest and the other flicking open the stopper, whispering in his ear under the pretense of being a flirtatious tease.  Gellert leans back and licks his lips, watching Graves’ throat bob as he swallows.

He doesn’t have to wait long after that.  He can see Graves becoming increasingly interested in him, having a harder time keeping his gaze on Gellert’s eyes as he takes in the contours of his body, his hands finding their way to Gellert’s thighs, his waist, his hips, barely within the bounds of decency for a public place.

It makes Gellert’s breath quicken, and he presses into those touches.  His own body is responding to the potion he took, and he doesn’t try to hide it.  He’s inviting, and enticing, standing there just waiting to be taken, and Gellert can see the moment all thoughts of the pub and an evening of drinks leaves Graves’ mind.  He takes a step forward, purposeful and hungry and with such intent that Gellert feels himself step back until he’s crowded against the bar with Graves’ hands on either side of his waist, pinning him there.

“Sweet thing,” he says, transfixed.  “You smell so sweet.”

Gellert just looks up at him, waiting to see what he’ll do.  Scent him perhaps, or kiss him, bite him, try to get hands on him and lay claim -

He can’t help a noise of surprise as he’s lurched forward, stumbling right into Graves’ arms as he’s dragged through the crowd and out of the pub  Graves keeps an iron grip on the back of his neck for the entire two blocks it takes to reach his hotel, squeezing hard enough it will bruise. Gellert is dripping slick by the time they make it to the hotel lobby.

Graves doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow, not until they make it up a flight of stairs, down a corridor, and finally,  _ finally _ into the privacy of Graves’ room.  He throws Gellert against the door as he slams it as easily as though he were a ragdoll, and is on him half a second later to pin him against the hard surface with the length of his body, and  _ Merlin - _ it’s been so long since Gellert’s been manhandled like this, felt a strong body against his and been given the treatment he craves.  Graves’ hips are pressed against his own, so close he can feel the bulge of that alpha dick through their clothes though he’s still only half hard, and the need spikes through his veins so sharply he tips his head back and moans.

Graves growls in response, a low, ravenous noise that makes Gellert tremble.  “Little omega,” he breathes. “The things I’ll do to you…” Graves grips his waist, leaning in to claim his mouth in a rough kiss, but he doesn’t get the chance before Gellert plants both hands on his chest and shoves, taking advantage of his surprise to slip out from between him and the door.

Graves hasn’t proven himself yet, and Gellert will only be mated to an alpha strong enough to hold him down and force him.  If he’s too weak to overpower him, or worse yet,  _ lets him go  _ when he starts struggling, then he isn’t strong enough to bring anything to Gellert’s cause.

Graves wheels around, and to his credit he doesn’t hesitate before making grab for him, Gellert only managing to dance back a step before Graves catches him by the front of his shirt.  He jerks him in close and turns him, slamming him against the wall with a heavy thud and pressing in tight against his back. It takes Gellert’s breath away how quickly he’s caught, and not an instant later Graves has his wrists pinned above his head in an immovable, crushing grip.

“Oh no you don’t,” he growls in Gellert’s ear.  With a quick movement he kicks Gellert’s legs apart, trapping him there with a thigh pressed to his wet, aching hole, so that every time Gellert squirms it only serves to make him grind back against Graves.  Gellert has to bite his lip not to mewl. “You’re going to take everything I give you. You’re going to take it, and you’re going to love it.”

Fuck, that sounds incredible, but Gellert has no intention of giving it up that easily.  “Make me,” he gasps, and after a quick breath, a futile twist, Gellert throws his head back, intending to connect with Graves’ face.

But the blow doesn’t land.  Instead of making contact Gellert feels fingers twisting into his hair, a sharp grip that takes control of his head and drives him forward, knocking him sharply against the wall.

It’s clearly meant to warn and control rather than injure, doing more to surprise him than anything else.  Even so a wave of dizziness crashes through his body, and in its wake he feels himself sagging in Graves’ arms.  Without his grip, he would fall.

“There you go, that’s it.”  Graves’ voice is a purr, low and pleased.  “That’s a good boy, just let it happen.”

Dazedly, through the sudden blankness that is his thoughts, Gellert realizes he’s actually a bit impressed.

Graves takes advantage of his momentary calm to run a hand down his side, squeezing his waist as his head lolls.  His hand is big, and warm, and Gellert bucks to press into the touch.

“You like that?  You like me feeling you up?”

A whine slips past Gellert’s lips, and Graves laughs.  He does like it, and he likes it even more when Graves’ hand wraps around his front, tightening over his stomach and stroking up to squeeze at his chest.  Gellert presses forward into it, his body moving of its own accord to follow the warm touch of Graves’ fingertips. It makes him shiver even though it’s only a tease - Graves traces around his pectoral, his touch too light through the layers of Gellert’s clothing, working his way slowly inward until his thumb brushes the stiff, peaked nub of his nipple and Gellert’s whole body jerks, a current of pleasure rushing through him from that point of contact.

“Such a slut.”

Still pinning his hands helplessly above his head, Graves finds the line of buttons down his front.  A quick tug is all it takes to unfasten them one by one, revealing smooth, pale skin and making Gellert shiver as cool air brushes against him, chased by Graves’ hands.  He squirms, struggles, reveling in how well Graves holds him. He was right, he knew it - Graves is the alpha he’s been aching for.

Without warning Graves pulls him away from the wall, yanking his shirt up to tangle his arms and keep him obediently trapped.  Gellert tries to brace but he has no leverage, arousal soaring as he’s hustled across the elegant sitting room and all but tossed onto the satin sheets of Graves’ bed.  He bounces on the mattress, arching his back to show off the line of his torso before Graves has him pinned again and  _ fuck, _ Graves better get his pants off him too before Gellert ruins them with all the slick he's leaking.

But to his frustration Graves doesn't go for his belt, doesn't touch his waist at all even though Gellert longs to feel him there.  He rocks his hips, enticing, and Graves just grins as he leans down to claim his lips. The kiss is rough and sweet; Graves licks into his mouth on a gasp, capturing his jaw to hold him in place as he explores the wet heat, pulling back to bite at his lower lip hard enough to make him yelp before diving back in, suckling on his tongue and he tastes  _ so good.   _ It's too much, and for a glorious moment there's nothing he can do but be good and take it.

“Look at you,” Graves murmurs, and Gellert looks up at him, dazed.  “Beautiful slut.”

Gellert preens, arching his back and baring his neck, body itching to turn over and present.  He makes an instinctual move to do so, easily stopped by Graves’ hold, and that restraint only makes the need increase.  He’s finally found an alpha strong enough to control him, strong enough to champion him, and bloody Merlin, he wants to feel him inside.  

A shiver runs through him, chased by a sudden flash of heat which washes through his limbs  and leaves him disoriented, looking for a point of focus and narrowing in on the alpha above him.  Graves can help him. Graves can make him feel good, can ease the ache in his body and take care of him, and all Gellert has to do is let him.

He kicks off his shoes, spreading his legs beneath Graves and encouraging as much as he can with little whimpers and rolls of his hips.

Graves growls low in his throat, his eyes going dark as Gellert squirms beneath him.  The way their bodies rub together is driving Gellert crazy, and though he admires his self control he can’t help but think this is a little much; he knows how good he smells, he knows Graves wants him, what the hell is he waiting for?

Gellert barely finishes the thought before Graves takes him by the hips and flips him over, rough and demanding and pressing at the edges of restraint.  Instinctively he starts to draw his knees up beneath him, but before he can Graves is tugging down his pants, forcing him back down on the bed as he’s stripped.  It’s only then that finally, finally, Gellert can present himself to his alpha. He presses his cheek against the mattress, his ass in the air, back arched and legs spread, and it feels so good to do what his body’s been craving.  He still needs to be filled, his hole aches and there’s slick dripping down the insides of his thighs, but he’s able to pull in a few deep breaths now that the itch to make himself pleasing and fuckable has subsided.

It might as well be an eternity before Graves puts hands on him again.  He has to wait while there’s a rustle of fabric, the click of a belt buckle, and the rational part of his mind certainly does want Graves undressed, but that part is rapidly being outstripped by the desire to be fucked now and damn everything else.  His heat is creeping up on him, he’s tumbling over the edge, and he can feel his hole winking and fluttering in search of an alpha cock.

When Graves’ hands finally find their place around Gellert’s hips he tries to scramble up the bed, just to feel the arousal run hot in his veins when Graves drags him back.

“You stay where I put you,” Graves says, his voice rich with lust about to break from its dam.

“Yes Alpha,” Gellert gasps.  He will, he wants to, and the way Graves gives the order makes his whole body flush with need.  He presses his ass up a little higher, arches his back a little more, jerking as Graves’ big hands spread him open.  He shivers to be looked at there, and rocks back into his grip with the need it inspires.

“You’re going to take me so well.”

Graves presses against his rim with his thumb, rubbing little circles into that wet pucker that have Gellert sobbing, begging  _ “please, please Alpha fuck me,”  _ and just like that Graves’ thumb vanishes and the thick head of his cock bumps his needy hole.

Graves doesn’t hesitate any longer, doesn’t tease before pressing inside, just lines himself up and drags Gellert back onto his cock as he rolls his hips.  It feels divine, everything falling into place as currents of pleasure rock his body. He can feel himself opening up so easily to take Graves’ girth, opening up and moulding to fit his cock just right, tensing to suck it deeper.  He’s melting from the inside out, he can’t move, he can’t think, he can only hope this moment never ends. It’s never felt so good before - so right, so utterly perfect that he doesn’t know how he lived without it. 

Graves opens him up inch by inch and by the time he’s fully seated, hips flush against Gellert’s own, Gellert has gone slack on the bed.  His mouth hangs open and tiny, meaningless sounds fall from his lips which are echoed by Graves’ deep groans. When Graves tightens his grip on his hips, pulling back to slam forward again in a thrust he can feel rippling through his body, Gellert wails.  Graves doesn’t pause, doesn’t give him a moment to recover, and together they fall into heat and rut.

Gellert can’t keep track from one moment to the next, doesn’t know whether Graves cracked his palm across his ass before he grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked or after, can’t remember when he raked nails down the length of his back, but he knows the burning welts he leaves fold right back into the pleasure.

He is aware, distantly, that he’s drooling, and sobbing, and crying for Graves to fuck him  _ harder, harder, please, _ but all those details slip away in the face of pure overwhelming sensation.  The brutal rhythm of Graves’ thrusts underpins everything, making his body rock up the bed and his little omega cock flop around between his legs, forcing the breath from his lungs in sharp, short gasps.  Graves’ hands are everywhere; pressing bruises into his skin, gripping his throat, pinning him, smacking him, and Gellert leans into each and every touch.

The room reverberates with the wet slap of skin against skin and the obscene squelch of Gellert’s hole as Graves takes him for all he’s worth, and he doesn’t know how he ever could have doubted he would give him what he needed.

Graves’ thrusts hit him in all the right places, stirring up his insides and shaping him until he’s ruined for any other cock but Graves’.  Nothing else will ever fit so well, fill him so right. Graves doesn’t miss the rhythm for a moment, not even as he leans forward to grip Gellert’s jaw and pull him up, biting at the sensitive skin at his throat - and then he’s kissing him again, with teeth and tongue and no control and Gellert is coming, his muscles seizing uncontrollably as his limp cock spurts out a thin, clear fluid to add to the mess on the sheets.

The lightheaded crest of pure bliss as Graves fucks him through it is the most euphoric high he’s ever experienced.

He comes twice more before he feels the bump of Graves’ knot starting to form, rubbing against his tender rim.  He’s a shivery, oversensitized mess, but it still sends a thrill through him when he realizes what’s happening. He can feel it getting bigger, stretching him a little more with each thrust, forcing his body to yield.  It’s the most glorious feeling - there’s nothing like being filled with a knot, nothing in the world to compare. Gellert loses himself to it all over again, drifting as he’s fucked so very well.

It feels like an eternity before the knot catches, but eventually Graves pulls back and Gellert’s body just won’t give.  He can’t stretch any further, can’t take any more, and his hole refuses to let go of the cock inside him. Graves grunts, hips still making abortive thrusts in an attempt to get deeper still before he slams forward one last time and stills, holding Gellert in place with a grip tight enough to be painful.  He can feel his cock pulsing for long moments as he spills, filling him up with thick alpha come and leaving him floating in satisfaction and contentment.

He’s still dizzy with it when Graves wraps an arm around his waist and rolls them to the side, holding him tight so that Gellert’s back is pressed to his bare chest.  It feels so good to be close, to be safe and protected in the aftermath of such overwhelming pleasure. He snuggles back closer and can feel Graves’ warm breath on the back of his neck, deep and reassuring.

It makes the skin there tingle.  He feels good, unbelievably good, and all he wants is for Graves to hold him, to keep him, to make him stay.

Graves’ lips brush the base of his neck, and Gellert shivers.  He wants - he needs. He needs to be claimed.

He thinks dazedly that if he got his potions right it should he inevitable.  But it feels like a lifetime ago that he brewed them, and here in this moment he's as hopeful and tentative as though he hadn't orchestrated this whole thing.

He stays still, quiet, waiting in Graves’ arms with bated breath when he feels that touch again, soft and gentle enough that it belays the strength and passion he’d fucked with.  Perhaps he’s waiting for permission, but Gellert won’t give it. He doesn’t want to speak, doesn’t want to move, just wants the alpha who held him down and fucked him so well to claim him.

The press of Graves’ lips grows bolder, deepening into a kiss as he mouths at that delicate skin right above his mating gland.  Graves licks and suckles and the pleasure it sends down Gellert’s spine is entirely different than the impatient, desperate need to be filled which had him begging and fucking back onto Graves’ cock.  This pleasure is almost fragile, so distilled and intimate that he can feel it crystalizing along his nerves. He doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want to breath, just shivers as Graves kisses from the base of his neck to his nape.

Graves takes his time learning the taste of Gellert’s skin.  His lips rove over his neck and shoulders, tongue flicking back and forth until the mating glands buried beneath his skin are ever so slightly swollen and every last thought has left his head.

The first graze of teeth is like an electric current through his system, sending tingles out to the tips of his fingers.  It only serves to carry him deeper into that state of thoughtlessness, and such a heaviness has descended over his body as to render the thought of moving absurd.  He's ready, and he wants; tied here on Graves’ knot with strong arms holding him in place, unable to get away even if he wanted to, he's ready.

Graves fits his teeth over the back of Gellert’s neck, not biting down yet but holding him there, establishing his right.  Gellert feels like a rabbit in the jaws of a wolf.

When he finally does bite it taps into something so basic, so primal, that absolutely everything else burns away.  All that’s left is the blissful agony as Graves’ teeth sink into his flesh, pressing deep into Gellert’s mating gland and tying them together irrevocably, forever bonded to each other through taste, touch, and scent.  Gellert can feel his body accepting Graves as his mate and learning to crave his presence, and Graves imprinting on him in return; the way his grip tightens, the half growl, half moan that slips through his teeth against Gellert’s skin, the way he resumes trying to bury himself in Gellert’s body even though he’s already lodged as deeply as he can go.

Gellert falls limp as Graves releases him only to bite again, again, down his shoulders and back up his neck, laying claim to every bit of him he can reach.  Each time he feels Graves’ teeth he feels a little safer, a little more secure, so relieved that his alpha has him. Everything's falling into place, and he's exactly where he's supposed to be.

“Alpha,” he cries, “Alpha…”

“My Omega,” Graves growls against his neck, and Gellert’s eyes fall shut to hear those words.  A part of him almost can’t believe it’s real, but it is. Tomorrow Graves will still be there, he’ll still have an alpha, and his whole life will change.

A little thrill of excitement runs through him to think what will happen the next morning, when Graves comes back to himself and realizes what they’ve done.  It will be interesting to see, but in the end it won’t matter; they’re bonded, and nothing in the world can change that. Graves will be utterly devoted to his mate whether he would have chosen to be or not.

And that suits Gellert’s purposes exactly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/)! :)


End file.
